


Sexy Light x Reader fic

by honeysystem



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Other, VERY SPICE WINK WINK WINK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysystem/pseuds/honeysystem
Summary: it's really hot and sexy trust me





	Sexy Light x Reader fic

It was a sunny afternoon. Light, better known as kira or some shit, was just finished with doodling some dudes name in his death college block. He felt powerful and smart and sexy also (that’s really important).

 

You were also there, for some reason idk, and you were reading Goethes Faust because you’re smart and Light only likes smart people since he’s a big sapiosexual.

 

„Oh, Light, sweetie. I am reading the Goethe right now. Does that turn you on?“, you asked in a seductive tone.

 

Light made a grimace. He was disgusted. Everyone knows Goethe is a bitch and Kafka is way better than him.

 

He walked over to you and slapped the book out of your hand, then spat on it. „Goethe is a fucking bitch y/n!! You disgust me!!“

 

Your heart was broken and you began to sob bitterly. How could you have known he hates Goethe? After all you also like Sigmund Freud, so you’re actually just a pretentious hoe who knows nothing.

 

Suddenly, you felt a sharp pain in your chest that wasn’t resulted by your broken heart. You look around and you see Light smirk at you, death note in hand. He wrote your name in it, with „dumb thotticus“ noted behind it.

Slowly, but actually quickly, you die. Light teabags your corpse. Fucking obliberated.

**Author's Note:**

> my friend ethan said i should write this and so i did in the middle of the night, dead tired
> 
> ive never seen or read death note btw i just really fucking hate goethe


End file.
